Evil Green, Innocent Pink
by MovieGal007
Summary: What if in Green with Evil, Jason wasn't the one kidnapped by the green ranger but Kimberly was. Would Tommy be able to fight enough of the spell to keep from hurting her? Or would he enjoy making the pink ranger cry?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I got to thinking in the five part Green with evil series what if instead of Jason being sent to the multidimensional prison it was Kimberly instead. What would happen to her? Would Tommy be able to fight enough of the spell to stop himself from hurting her or would he enjoy making the pink ranger cry? May also make a mature rating version of this story if it turns out good.

*****************************Command Center*********************

"What do you mean Zordon's gone?" Jason asked the frightened little robot Alpha 5. Billy had just been able to get him back online. The command center was a pile of ripped circuitry and torn consoles.

"You can get him back, can't you Alpha?" Trini worried.

"Ai yi yi! I'm sorry rangers, my circuits are still scrabbled. I can't remember what happened to the command center or to Zordon. Ai yi yi!" Alpha whined as sparks came from here and there and all about the rangers. The smell of melted plastic and wires hung in the air.

"Well someone sure did a number on this place." Zack said gesturing to the destruction around him.

"But I thought, like, only power rangers could, like, come into the command center." Kimberly worried, twirling a strand of hair. Her voice slipping into a specific vocal habit wording that she had long given up. She only reverted to it when she was feeling vulnerable.

Billy took notice of Kimberly's speech pattern. "I can try to get the command center online but I need some parts from my garage."He said with as much confidence as he could muster in an effort to try and calm his best friend's fears.

"Oh no, teleportation is down along with the communicators." Trini sighed, "I think we may have to walk back to town."

"But that's miles." Kimberly felt so frustrated and she definitely wasn't dressed for a hike.

Jason debated with himself. Miles through the desert was going to be trouble. He could do it for sure and maybe Zack but Billy and the girls. They didn't have his stamina but leaving them here was a big risk, if who or whatever did this to the command center came back. With the communicators down the wouldn't be able to call for help. Heck, he wasn't even sure they could morph at this point.

"What's the best was to cross the desert back to town?" Jason asked looking at Billy. Knowing the genius would have already plotted a course at least once for an emergency situation.

"If we cross over the mountain directly to the east we'll come to route 142 after 5.2 miles. The hike is a bit rough, but if we made it to the road perhaps we would be able to hitch a ride?" Billy offered. "If not, its about a 15 mile walk back town and in this heat, we would run a risk of hyperthermia."

"Heat stroke." Trini translated seeing Zack's questioning face.

"Rangers, there a few bottles of water in the infirmary. You can take those. "Alpha 5 said before glitching again.

"I'll get them." Zack offered, heading towards the infirmary.

"So whose going and who stays?" Kimberly asked.

Alpha spoke again. "Rangers, in the condition the command center is in, you are not safe here. The command center cannot protect you if we are attacked again. Ai yi yi."

"Alright we'll go together. Billy grab a compass." Jason took the lead as he handed out a water bottle to each ranger. "If anyone starts feeling weak or dizzy you need to speak up." The others nodded.

"We'll be back soon. Alpha." Kimberly promised as the teens headed out the front entrance of the command center and into the desert.

"By my calculations, that way would be the best coarse to take." Billy pointed to a steep, by hikeable, trail leading up a side of a rock face. Following his course, Jason took point. If they could keep up a steady enough pace they could be to the road in about an hour.

The bright, unrelenting sun began to take a toll after the first mile. By the second mile Billy and Kimberly were starting to trail behind. By the halfway point Zack was starting to worry about his friends.

"Jas? How about a break?" Zack asked. He had dropped his pace to match Trini's medium strides but the speed there fearless leader was setting was almost impossible to keep up with.

Jason frowned, trying to orientate himself with the sun. A break now would cost time and delays.

"We could all use a break." Trini said softly but with a deeper meaning in her voice. It was only then that Jason noticed how far behind Billy and Kimberly were getting.

"Yeah, let's rest up here." Jason said, worry in his voice as he looked over the two weakest members of his group. He immediately hated himself for thinking poorly of them. Zordon would never of chosen them if he had thought they were weak. It was not there fault if they had never been in such extreme conditions. They had never been trained fully in the ancient fighting arts. Kimberly was a gymnast and they never had practices in such heat and Billy, he was always in a climate controlled environment with his experiments.

Finding a tall outcropping of rocks the team rested in a small spot of shade they found beneath it. The space was small but even sitting shoulder to shoulder it was still cooler then under the sun. Drinking there bottles of water the group soon felt overwhelmed with fatigue from the heat. There eye lids were feeling heavy, there heat fatigued bodies begging for sleep. Jason sensing his friends feelings spoke, "We need to keep going guys. We're almost to the road." he promised.

There were no unhappy murmurs. Just silent acceptance. As the group crested the top of the hill they could see the road below them. There was a collective sigh of relief until Jason got a good look at the path down. It was narrow and very rocky with weak, sandy soil. "One at a time," Jason ordered. "Take it slow everyone."

Taking the lead again, Jason slowly made his way down the water and wind worn path. He kicked a few loose stones here and there, watching as the rocks rolled down the cliff side with a clatter.

"Oh that...makes me feel dizzy." Trini mumbled softly to Zack who was walking next to her. As she watched the stones tumble downwards she felt her own balance pitch forward slightly. Zack steadied her carefully.

"Just follow me. Keep your eyes on your feet and the path, not the ground. Its a long way down." Zack said with a smile, reaching for her hand. Even though Trini had gotten past her fear of heights, this distant to the ground was enough to make anyone wince. Fear of heights or not.

They made it to the road without event. Jason was thankful for small miracles as he looked back at the height they had come from. If Rita had chosen that moment to attack someone would have been seriously hurt. If not killed.

"Oh now what?" Kimberly asked sitting down on the ground near the road. She absentmindedly patted at her wind whipped hair trying to untangle the knots.

"We wait for someone to come along and flag them down. Jason said noticing now that everyone was starting to look slightly sunburned.

Billy flopped down in the sand near Kimberly. "It would be fortuitous if someone came soon. We lack the supplies for a night out here."

"Or the stamina to get back to the command center." Zack added, cracking his lower back.

"Guys look a car." Trini pointed to the white spot just on the horizon, coming closer to them.

"Alright, our luck is changing guys." Jason said with a bright smile.

"I don't know Jas, it seems sketchy." Kimberly hesitated. She had been taught since a child not to get in a strangers car.

Jason started waving his arms. "It will be fine." he assured as the work van pulled to a stop a little ways away. Jason jogged towards it. "Hey man thanks for stopping we could really use a ride into town." The white haired, overweight, unkempt facial hair forty something year old driving the car was not exactly trust worthy looking to Jason, but anything would do. Even if there was just something about him that raised Jason's sense of danger just a bit.

The man looked at Jason and then the other teens on the side of the road. "I don't have much room in the back...but I could take the girls into town if you wanted. There looking hot."

"No, we need to stay together." Jason said, surprised by the man. The white van seemed to have more then enough room for all of them, even if it would be alittle tight.

"Don't worry friend," he said with a sugary smile towards Jason. "I'll just take the girls and they can be back with help lickity split." The mustached stranger promised with a snap of his fingers.

Something in his tone made Jason leery. The way the man was staring at Trini and Kim seemed wrong somehow. Jason looked at them now from this man's position. They looked exhausted and sun burnt but more then that they looked like weak and easy prey. Jason felt a bubble of anger form inside.

"Never mind, we're fine." Jason said moving away from the van.

"But..."The man started to argue. Jason could now see the desire in his eyes as he glanced back and forth between Trini and Kim. It sickened Jason to his core. He knew his female friends were beautiful but he loved them like sisters. Jason had been raised better then that and he would never look at a women the way this man looked at his family now.

"We're fine." Jason growled now flexing his muscles a bit. Next time he would listen to Kimberly's warning. If something looked unsafe, it probably was.

"Screw you!" The man suddenly shouted, peeling away dangerously close to Jason, kicking up dust into Jason's face. Jason coughed trying to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Man are you okay?" Zack said rushing over to lead Jason off the road.

"Yeah just..." he lowered his voice debating telling Zack what the man really wanted but he changed his mind. "I'm fine. He just wasn't going our way. We'll try the next one." he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

So the rangers waited...and waited. Another hour passed. Jason kept pacing near the road looking for any sign of a vehicle. He was getting agitated now, believing that he had made a mistake. He should have just left everyone at the command center and come alone. Even if leaving them there would have been a risk. At least they wouldn't have be in the sun for so long."

"Jason?" Billy called gingerly coming over to him. Jason jumped a bit, being shaken from his thoughts. Once Billy saw the leader was paying attention now, he continued. "We're out of water. If a vehicle doesn't come along soon..." Billy let his words die in the air.

Jason nodded. "Fifteen more minutes, then we figure out plan B." he promised. Billy nodded.

"Guys a car!" Kimberly suddenly shouted. Squinting at the dot on the horizon.

"Its a bus." Zack corrected "Hey over here!" he shouted waving his arms as it came closer.

"They don't appear to be stopping." Trini said.

"Please stop." Kimberly called loudly, then softer. "Please, please stop."

"Is that? No way!" Jason yelled as the bus came to a sudden halt near them.

"Ernie!" The teens called as the diver side window of the brand new Angel Grove Youth Center bus opened.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Ernie asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Zack said with a smile.

"Since when does the youth center have a bus?" Jason asked.

"I just finished getting this bad ride detailed in Central City. I figured, you know with all the different clubs the youth center hosts we could use a bus. Well come on, get in. I'll take you all back to the youth center." Ernie assured opened the bus door. As the teens climbed on the cool AC air caressed them lovingly. Jason came up with a believable story quickly and told Ernie, as he drove, all about there circumstances that led them to being in the desert. Five minutes later when Jason finished and turned to take a seat he couldn't help but smile. All four of his team mates were fast asleep on the cool and comfortable seats of the bus. It would be about half an hour till they were back at the youth center. Jason thought as he stretched out on a seat. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a few deep breaths to relax. The battle that laid ahead would be rough on them all. It would be best if they rested whenever they could. Jason slowly felt his body begin to drift into sleep.

They would fix the command center and stop whoever was responsible for its destruction. As long as he had his friends everything would work out.

To be continued. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I got to thinking in the five part Green with evil series what if instead of Jason being sent to the multidimensional prison it was Kimberly instead. What would happen to her? Would Tommy be able to fight enough of the spell to stop himself from hurting her or would he enjoy making the pink ranger cry? Also how badly should he hurt her?

*****************************On the moon*********************

"Are you sure you destroyed the command center computers and sent Zordon far away?" Queen Rita asked her powerful evil green ranger.

"Yes my queen," He said with a bow. "You're slightest wish is my eternal command. The power rangers will never be able to retrieve their mentor."

"Excellent! Now go my green ranger and keep a sharp watch on those good rangers. Ugh they make me sick. I want to know their every movement. I have special plans for them all." She ordered. "If you can, capture one or two of them and send them to the dimensional prison. Let's weaken the team. Hahaha!" She laughed, her minions laughing with her.

"Rita's so smart." Squatt said, elbowing Baboo.

"I know at this rate the whole universe will be hers." Baboo concurred.

With a sweeping bow the evil green ranger returned to earth in the form of simple "Tommy". But he was far from himself. He laughed inwardly. This whole world would belong to his empress and he would help her enslave them all. "Tommy" licked his lips in anticipation at the thought of enslavement and looked at the sky. He should hurry. That little pink ranger had made a date with "Tommy" at the park. He sure didn't want to be late. If his empress wanted captives, he would give her captives. Maybe if he even did a good enough job his queen would let him have the pink ranger as a play thing. He would like to see her cry. He would like even more being the one to make her cry. Walking towards the park, he imagined all the horrible things he could do to her, that would make her weep. Of course it wouldn't be anything to extreme to begin with. He couldn't have her dying right away on him that would spoil all his fun. At the thought of her eventual death at his hands, a painful tremor rolled up his spine, as if something inside was trying to break free. Evil green pushed the feeling down. Nothing was going to ruin his fun.

***********************Billy's garage*************************************

"Please tell me the rad bug is working?" Kimberly asked flopping onto a bean bag chair in the garage. "I don't think I could handle another hike to the command center."

"Don't worry Kim, it's fully operation." Billy assured as he began to dig through numerous boxes. "I know those wires are around here someplace."

"What wires are you looking for Billy?" Trini asked. He smiled at her, if anyone could help him find the right wires it would be Trini.

Before he could reply a familiar beeping was heard. "Alpha must have gotten the communicators back up." Zack said happily.

Jason felt a little relieved. "Alpha this is Jason come in."

"Rangers…communication…buzz crackle…48%...fizz…stored…History data shows…ranger…evil…snap crackle…can you…hear…evil he's…Rita….green ranger…destroyed..." The voice cut off.

"Alpha, are you still there?" Jason called into the communicator watch. There was no response.

"Did he say something about Rita?" Zack asked.

"Yeah and something about an evil green ranger." Kimberly added looking at Jason. Jason was frowning. An evil green ranger? Someone with their powers but a dark heart? This was a very bad and very serious situation.

"Billy, get whatever parts you need. We need to get the command center working as soon as possible." Jason ordered.

"We need to find Zordon." Trini said sadly. They had never before been alone in going against Rita. Zordon had always been there to guide them.

"Found them. I just needed a couple 2OM-E wires and a few E-2s and we can head out." Billy said holding up a cluster of dusty but in good condition wires.

"Oh no," Kimberly frowned; the name of Billy's wires had sparked a memory in her mind. "Tommy, I was supposed to meet him at the park."

"Don't you think this is more important?" Zack asked, his words coming out a bit more frustrated than he meant. "Sorry." He whispered seeing a hurt look flash across her face. Kimberly gave him a half smile and Zack knew she understood he had not meant to be harsh with her.

Jason spoke. "We need you Kim. Can you be back soon? Zack and I should go get some more water and some snacks before we head back to the command center." They could spare half an hour to refocus and Jason was just recalling how they had used all the water bottles at the command center. His team would be getting hungry soon to.

Kimberly nodded. "I'll just tell him something came up and I'll be right back." She promised before running towards the park.

***************************At the park**************************************

"Tommy" sat on a bench near the place little pink wanted to meet. The warmth of the air and soft rustling of the tree leaves were completely lost on him. She was late and that was making him angry. So very angry that when he finally saw her sickeningly sweet face and petite form coming towards him it took every ounce of evil strength he had not to punch her in the nose.

"Hi Tommy," She said with a smile, panting a little. She must have run some of the distance, he thought as she continued. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I hadn't noticed." He said with a cold tone. At his voice she looked up, almost kind of spooked. He could see it in her eyes.

"I hope you're not mad at me. I kind of can't stay. Something important came up. I hope you understand." Kimberly asked a slight doubt in her voice.

"Oh I understand. Don't worry we'll see each other again soon." He promised with a fake smile.

Kimberly smiled brightly. "Oh I'm glad. Thanks for understanding. I'll see you later." She turned on her heels and began to rush off. She made it exactly five paces before a sharp pain hit her in the back. Unable to call for help Kim watched as a green aura surrounded her before the sensation of teleporting occurred.

"Tommy" looked at the place Kimberly had been standing just a moment ago, tossing his power coin in the air, he smirked. "We'll see each other real soon pink ranger."

*******************************Billy's garage********************************

"What could be keeping her?" Jason questioned out loud as he paced circles around the rad bug.

"It's not like Kimberly to be late." Billy said putting the last box of supplies in the trunk.

"I already tried the communicator. I'm not sure it went through but she didn't answer." Trini said from the front seat of the little white car.

"We can't wait for her. Rita could be about to attack." Zack offered. Jason sighed and dropped his head.

"I'll go into town and look for her." Jason offered. "You guys try and get the command center functioning again."

"Affirmative." Billy said climbing into the driver seat. "Buckle up everyone."

As the rad bug's engine came to life Jason took a few steps back. Only Billy could invent a flying car. Before they were out of sight Jason was already hurrying towards the park.

He needed to find Kimberly.

**************************** Dimensional prison***************************

Slowly Kimberly opened her eyes. The ground she was lying on was hard and cold. She felt dizzy as she sat up, laying her head in her hand, she tried to steady her spinning world. What had happened to her? That's right there had been that green light and the teleport and…Kimberly blinked at the sea of white fog that wafted around her waist. Struggling to her feet she took a good look of the place she was in. It was a round room, with thick green bars trapping her. There was candle light coming from the center where each panel of bars met. Kimberly took a closer look at the candle sconces that lined the bars. They were golden and resembled a screaming monster face. Behind the green bars was only inky blackness. She reached out a finger towards the closest green bar and it shocked her painfully.

"Oh…oh no." She cried softly, reaching for her wrist communicator. "Alpha can you hear me?" There was nothing but silence. "Billy? Anyone? Please answer me!"

"That won't work in here pink ranger but your morpher might." Came a voice from behind Kimberly.

She spun around to see Goldar behind her. "I don't know where this place is but you're going to be sorry when my friends find me." Kimberly threated.

The golden lion-ape monster laughed at her. "They don't even know you are missing. Soon the green ranger will take care of them as well. He will destroy them all. Hahaha."

Kimberly's eyes narrowed. Green ranger, that's what alpha had said. The green ranger had destroyed the command center and sent Zordon away. She would worry about that later; right now she needed to get out of here. "ITS MORPHING…oh no." Kimberly patted her clothing and dropped her gaze to the floor searching.

"Looking for this?" Goldar laughed again. He was now holding a loft Kimberly's morpher in his hand. "It is futile Pink Ranger. You will not escape this place."

"My morpher. Give it back." She demanded weakly.

"Rita has plans for you. You're nightmare is only just beginning!" He disappeared in a flash of golden teleport light.

Kimberly slid to the floor, she wouldn't cry. She would have hope. Her friends, they would find her. She couldn't give up hope.

*********************************Rita's moon castle**************************

"How does Kimberly like her new accommodations?" Rita asked Goldar as she paced upon her balcony.

"Her spirit is weakening my queen." He said proudly as if he had something to do with her capture.

"Now let's just see what the other rangers are up to." Rita said gazing through her telescope. "Hmm…ah. So Jason is all alone in the park? He's seeking their missing team mate. How disgustingly good, it makes me want to gag. Now is the perfect time to test out my green ranger on Jason. Go Tommy and show me you are worthy of the gifts I have given you." Rita commanded.

"Yes my empress. I will destroy the power rangers." Green ranger bowed and vanished.

"Zordon you were such a fool. I'll destroy the earth with your own power coin and with a teenager. Hahahaha, I love being evil." Rita smiled.

*******************************Angel Grove Park***************************

"Kim!" Jason called. "Kimberly!" There was no sign of his friend and Jason was starting to worry. His search for her had taken him all through the park and now to one of the most deserted and rocky areas. There is no way she would come here on a date.

"Poor red ranger, did you lose something?" A voice laughed from a group of rocks in front Jason. Jason slipped into a defensive stance as the green ranger showed himself. "I would make introductions, but I think you know who I am."

"The green ranger. You're the one who trashed the command center!" Jason accused.

"Guilty as charged." The green ranger opened his hands like one does when showing guilt. "It was a lot of fun though. Wrecking your base and sending your mentor far away into the cosmos."

"If you're really a ranger you should be on our side. Not working for Rita." Jason argued.

"Be silent, my empress is my only reason for living and now she desires you to be in pain. A job I gladly accept." The green ranger spoke with a cold joy.

"I don't think so," Jason said full of determination "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"Hahahaha! You think morphing will save you. Even morphed you are no match for my dark powers." The Green ranger said in a menacing tone.

Jason held his red sword tightly. "We'll just see about that. Hi-Ya!"

In a flurry of yells and kicks, punches and sword slashes Jason found himself equality if not slightly outmatched. Something about this guy and the way he fought was so familiar. Like he knew it from some place. Jason took another blow to the chest, sparks and smoke coming from his power suit.

"Give up yet?" The green ranger mocked coming closer to Jason who appeared to be barely able to stand on his feet.

"Not quite." Jason yelled, firing his power blaster straight into the green ranger's chest. The green ranger flipped back and assessed the damage done by the blast. "That was a lucky shot." He growled at the red ranger.

"Good will always triumph over evil." Jason assured. Having taken the upper hand he now approached the green ranger.

Green ranger laughed, "Good will always win huh? I wonder if your little pink teammate thinks that's true. I should ask her."

Jason felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. "What have you done with her?!" Jason demanded, he was unable to keep the fear for her safety out of his voice.

"I captured her for my empress, and now that I know she's important to you and your team I think I'll go have some fun with her. Just like I had fun in your command center. Bwhahaha!" Green ranger spoke seriously. "Tell me, do you think she'll hold up well under torture? I guess I can find out for myself. Until next time red ranger."

"No!" Jason screamed rushing at the green ranger but it was too late. The green ranger vanished into the sky.

Jason unmorphed and tried his communicator. "Alpha can you hear me?" There was no reply. Damn it, communicators must still be down, Jason thought. He would have to return back to Billy's garage and hope the others came to look for him soon.

As Jason ran through the park he couldn't help but wish he was in Kimberly's place. He could handle anything that green jerk could throw at him but not innocent Kimberly. She wouldn't survive under torture very long and the thought of her screaming in pain, sobbing and perhaps even dying alone in the dark gave wings to his feet.

They would find a way to save her. They had to.

To be continued. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I got to thinking in the five part Green with evil series what if instead of Jason being sent to the multidimensional prison it was Kimberly instead. What would happen to her? Would Tommy be able to fight enough of the spell to stop himself from hurting her or would he enjoy making the pink ranger cry?

Warning Pink ranger torture! You have been warned!

***********************Billy's garage*************************************

"Please be back." Jason whispered as he turned a sharp corner into Billy's garage. Jason frowned as silence and emptiness greeted him. Stamping his foot in frustration he fought back a savage growl of anger. There was no way they would have everything working by now but he had to try.

"Jason to command center. Are you there?" Jason asked into his communicator. "Kimberly's in trouble. She's been taken by the green ranger. If teleportation is still down I need you to come get me in the rad bug." There was static and some muffled sounds like someone was trying to answer. "Come on guys." Jason mumbled. For the first time since he became leader, he was feeling helpless.

************************Command center*********************************

"How's that Billy?" Trini asked, moving slightly to the side so the resident genius could check her wiring work.

"Morphenominal Trini, that should just about do it." Billy nodded approvingly. "We just need to reroute some power and we should be able to bring communications and teleportation back up." Billy smiled and pressed a few buttons on the console.

Beep beep beep beep Beep!

"Jason is that you?" Zack said answering the wrist communicator first.

"Are you…snap…Kim…taken…fizzle…green ranger…teleport…"

"What is he saying?" Trini asked trying to understand the message.

Zack held up a hand to hush her so he could focus on the words mixed in with the static. "Something about Kimberly, the green ranger and teleporting. I thought this was fixed Billy?"

Billy pushed more buttons. "I'm trying but the power reroute isn't holding."

"Can you teleport Jason to us?" Trini asked, concern in her voice.

"Maybe, Alpha try and give me all remaining emergency back up power for one short boost." Billy ordered, finding himself strangely comfortable in a leadership role when technology was involved.

"Ai yi yi, rerouting all spare power." Alpha assured.

"Got it, I'm teleporting him…now." With a flip of a switch the others watched as Jason materialized in front of them. He stumbled for a moment, Zack reached out, steadying his friend's arm. Jason gave his head a shake. "That's not quite right yet, the teleport..." Jason murmured before his mind caught back up to his body. "Kimberly!" He suddenly yelled, startling the others.

"Kim's not here man. You went to find her." Zack offered as he stole a glance at Billy and Trini, worry evident in his eyes. Had that teleport scrambled Jason's mind somehow?

Jason shook his head. "No, Kimberly, she's been taken by the green ranger."

"Oh no." Trini said, Billy was already on the move, fingers dancing along the console, pressing command center buttons trying to locate his best friend.

"Jas, what happened?" Zack prompted.

Jason sighed. "I went to look for Kim in the park but I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I run into the Green ranger and we fight. It wasn't easy either. This guy is tough and I was just barely able to get the upper hand when he told me he had captured Kimberly. Then he got away! Grrr." Jason held his head in his hands and took a deep breath before continuing. "The green ranger he said…he said he's going to torture her."

Trini sobbed in fright for her friend. Zack pulled her close to him. Letting her frightened tears fall on his chest. Billy's hands went still for a moment, a dark look crossing his pale blue eyes but it was gone in an instant. His mind working as fast as it could, his fingers flying over the computer keys, in a desperate attempt to find Kimberly quickly.

Jason could only look up into the empty tube where there wise and gentle mentor once was. "I wish Zordon was here." He whispered.

***************************Dimensional prison*********************************

Kimberly sat on the hard, cold ground of her cell. Her knees drawn up to her chest so she could cross her arms and rest her head upon them. She sighed taking in a deep breath. She had figured out that the thick fog that surrounded her, rising from floor was the source of breathable air in this place. From the simple point that she could breathe easier the closer to the fog she was. Her body was so tried but she didn't dare fall asleep. No matter how heavy her eyes felt she couldn't, wouldn't fall asleep.

"Hello pink."

Kimberly jumped to attention. She…she hadn't heard the teleport. She quickly scrambled to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the green ranger. "What do you want?"

He laughed at her, "Do you really want to know the answer to that little pink?" He stepped closer and Kimberly slipped into a defensive stance. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She would protect herself for as long as she could.

"Oh Kimberly, I'm surprised." He said as he began to circle slowly around her in a wide spread. A predator circling its prey.

"Surprised I'll put up a fight?" She shot back, never allowing him to circle into her blind spot.

"No, I'm surprised that you think I have to touch you to hurt you." The green ranger stopped and flipped her power coin in his hand. "Guess your giant headed mentor didn't tell you much about these coins."

Kimberly was genuinely surprised. "What do you mean?"

"From your very first morph, this power coin became infused with your life force energy. You and it are one and the same. No one else would be able to wield this coin's power unless you willingly gave the power coin to them. Do you understand now little pink?" Green ranger asked coldly.

Kimberly's eyes darted side to side, quickly thinking and when she had her answer, she was afraid. "You don't have to touch me to hurt me." She said with certainty, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Got it in one, impressive pink and here I thought the blue ranger was the smart one." He now held her coin in his left hand. "You know Kimberly, there are many different kinds of torture. Let's start off with something easy…relatively speaking."

Kimberly watched as the pointer fingertip of his white glove glowed with a green light. Slowly he moved it towards her coin.

"Please don't do this." Was all she could say. The green ranger felt that strange writhing pressure against his spine again but he pushed it away.

"Oh this won't hurt," He assured her. "At least not right away." With that he dragged his glowing finger across her coin.

Kimberly took a sharp breath in, her eyes widening as a new and familiar sensation covered her body. "No!" she shouted before slipping to the floor, laughter bubbling forth, wild and hysterical.

The green ranger smirked and continued to play with her coin, tickling the pink ranger into helplessness without physically touching her. "Ever been tickled pink, pink ranger?" He taunted, knowing full well she was unable to reply.

After the first few minutes of tickle torture Kimberly lost all sense of time. It just tickled and tickled. She could feel tears running down her cheeks but she couldn't stop laughing. Her lungs were burning and her sides were aching painfully. She took desperate gasping breaths between the laughter. As suddenly as it had started, the tickling sensation stopped. It took quite a few deep breaths before Kimberly could gain her senses back. Her body was sore and faint, as she gazed up at the green ranger. Her face red, her eyes still wet with tears of laughter.

"I enjoyed that pink ranger." His voice was so cold. "You're fun to play with. How about we try something else?"

Kimberly was too weak to reply.

"What do you think would happen if my evil coin was to strike yours?" He asked. Kimberly stayed silent. "No idea?" He mocked. "Let's find out then."

The green ranger struck the edge of his evil power coin against the center of her innocent and good pink coin. Electric pain shot through her body. Something mentally snapped and unable to control herself she screamed a blood curtailing scream as her body convulsed.

Green Ranger took a step back as if he had been burned. Sharp stabbing pain radiated throughout his body. There had been that uncomfortable wiggling against his spine when he tickled her but this was different. He took a few deep breaths into and out his nose, trying to command the pain to stop but it would not. Only when he placed his coin away and moved as far away from Kimberly as he could, did the pain die down from a sharp stab to a dull ache.

"Enjoy your rest pink ranger. I'll come again to play with you soon." Green ranger promised teleporting away.

Kimberly curled up into a ball on the floor and cried.

************************Command center******************************

"There I believe I've located Kimberly." Billy said tapping a few more buttons. "Look at the viewing globe."

As the rangers looked they could see Kimberly on the floor of a strange cell. She was surrounded by white fog. Her face was red and covered in tears. Her body shaking like a leaf. The green ranger stood near her.

"Where is this place?" Jason asked, hands forming fists. Besides Billy, he had known Kimberly the longest. The viewing globe still had no sound but he could see she was in trouble.

"Ai Yi Yi! Rita's dimensional prison. Oh this is bad, so very bad. Poor Kimberly." Alpha whined and worried.

"What's he done to her?" Zack asked anger also in his voice.

"Billy can we teleport her back?" Trini wondered.

Billy frowned, "Not yet. We don't have the power for trans-dimensional teleport but maybe…let me just…" Billy said pushing more console buttons.

Sound returned to the viewing globe just in time for Kimberly's pain filled scream to fill the command center.

"No…Kimberly!" Billy called hopelessly at the screen.

"Billy what did he just do?" Jason growled, frightening the young genius.

"I…I don't know. Something with electricity or power I think." Billy offered seeing the way Kim's body had convulsed the moment she screamed.

"Look the green rangers leaving." Trini pointed out as the team watched the green ranger vanish, leaving Kimberly injured and alone on the floor.

"You...you don't think she's...?" Zack let the question hang in the air.

"No," Billy assured, zooming in the view globe as close as he could. "She's still moving." the sorrow in his voice was evident. Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back." He promised.

**************************Youth Center and Juice Bar********************

'Tommy' sat at the corner table in the juice bar alone eating a grilled chicken sandwich. Why would his empress not invite him to her table? Had he not proven himself a worthy servant? Perhaps she did not want to embarrass him. He hated how this body could not eat the same things his glorious queen consumed, or her foolish minions ate for that matter. He frowned and grabbed a handful of fries.

"Kimberly must be hungry..."

'Tommy's' head shot up as the words popped into his head, like a bubble bursting. There was no one near him. Who could have just spoken? Seeing no one, he snorted and took another ravenous bite of his sandwich. Chewing thoughtful he couldn't help but enjoy the good taste of the bread and flavor of the chicken even if this was 'human' food.

"She's hungry...please..." Came the same familiar voice again. It was as if someone from a dream was speaking to him.

'Tommy's' eyes narrowed. That voice had a point. She wouldn't survive long without food and drink. He doubted Rita would have any of her idiot minions feed her and if he wanted to torture her again it wouldn't be any fun if she didn't have a bit of spark.

Did he want to torture her again? 'Tommy' shook his head trying to clear the doubt. Of course he did. That strange pain was just a fluke and breaking the pink ranger's spirit pleased his empress.

Finishing his meal, 'Tommy' made his way to the bar. "Can I get another one of these and some fries to go?" He asked Ernie, digging some money out of his pocket.

"Sure, you want a drink with that?" Asked the man in the bright hawaiian flower shirt.

'Tommy' paused thinking for a moment. "Strawberry smoothie." he answered.

****************************Command center******************************

The viewing globe never lost sight of Kimberly after Billy had found her. He was working like a mad man to try and get enough power to bring her home. He knew he should be concentrating on finding Zordon but Alpha 5 was up to that task without his assistance. To Billy, Kimberly came first. She had been his first real friend when she had moved next door to him with her family. After his mother had died when he was eight, it was Kimberly that had kept him from killing himself because of the loneliness. It was Kimberly who would stop whatever she was doing and hang out with him. Even if he just worked on the computer while she read girly magazines nearby. It was Kimberly that had brought Jason, Trini and Zack into there lives. Billy took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had sent the others home hours ago to get some sleep and so there parents wouldn't worry. Billy looked at the little robot on the other side of the command center. Even Alpha 5 seemed to be taking a break but not Billy. Billy was thankful Jason had the forethought to bring some snacks, but even as he munched on some chips to keep his strength up Billy felt guilty. Kimberly was undoubtedly hungry. He looked at her form in the viewing globe. She was laying in the fog, her knees drawn towards her chest. She was curled up tightly, a move Billy recognized as one trying to protect themselves from attack. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping.

Billy was watching when the Green ranger appeared again. He quickly approached her still form.

"Leave her alone!" Billy yelled bravely at the viewing globe. Not again, he couldn't stand it if that poor excuse for a ranger hurt Kimberly again. He was watching when Kimberly's eyes flew open and she scooted back quickly away from the approaching green form.

The green ranger knelt near her holding out something in each hand. He gestured for her to take the items. When Kimberly didn't come closer he put the items down and left.

What was going on? Billy wondered.

***********************Dimensional dungeon**********************************

Kimberly curled up as tightly as she could on the floor. She was hungry but she was also so very tired. She knew she had to risk sleeping. Since she wasn't eating and probably wouldn't eat until she either begged or her friends saved her. She needed to conserve what energy she had left by sleeping.

"Hey pink." Kimberly's eyes flew open and she backed away from the source of the noise. If her mind had not been so tired she might have picked up on how softly the green ranger was speaking to her now. Almost kindly. He came a few steps closer and Kimberly found herself unable to move father back, not unless she wanted to hit the electric bars.

The green ranger saw the fear in her eyes. Funny, he didn't seem to take any pleasure in it now. That wasn't right, or was it? His head was starting to hurt. He knelled just a few feet from her. "Here," he said offering the bag and the drink. "Go on take it, you must be hungry." She didn't move. The green ranger huffed. How dare she ignore his kindness. He should take the food away, but something stopped him. Instead he simple put the food down and teleported away. If she didn't eat now, that would be her choice. But why was he worried? Why did his heart and head hurt?

To be continued. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I think I'm under attack from a brain drain monster. This chapter was really hard.

So I got to thinking in the five part Green with evil series what if instead of Jason being sent to the multidimensional prison it was Kimberly instead. What would happen to her? Would Tommy be able to fight enough of the spell to stop himself from hurting her or would he enjoy making the pink ranger cry?

***********************Dimensional prison*************************************

Kimberly blinked at the spot where the green ranger had just been standing. He hadn't hurt her this time. In fact he had seem almost, kind of worried about her? She shook her head. That didn't make any sense. Unless…Unless he was under a spell! Her eyes widened at the thought. Of course! That would make sense. Rita's spells were strong they all knew that but Billy had once told her that a person's true heart, their true nature would always fight back against the evil. Maybe that's what the green ranger was doing? Maybe his real self was trying to break free.

After a few moments an amazing smell reached her nose. Slowly, as if expecting the green ranger to reappear Kimberly reached out for the bag she had seen him drop on the ground. It was from the juice bar, she knew there bag design anywhere. Carefully she opened the bag just in case it was some kind of trap. Her eyes alighted on the grilled chicken sandwich and crispy warm french fries. "No way." She mumbled to herself. Feeling through the thick fog on the floor she was able to find the strawberry drink as well. Nothing looked poisoned and at this moment she was too hungry to care.

As she ate, Kimberly couldn't help but think about the green ranger. Technically the tickling hadn't injured her, at least not in a permanent way and when he had caused her real pain he had stopped immediately and left her alone. He could have continued to really hurt and torment her if he had wanted to but he hadn't. Maybe the green ranger really was a human being and a good person at that. No way would a monster have given her anything to eat or stopped her from screaming in pain.

***********************Moon Castle**********************************

"He did WHAT!" Rita screamed, standing up from her throne. Squatt and Baboo cowered on the side of the throne room. Rita stalked towards them. Her face was red with anger, her staff clutched so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were turning white.

"He…he…he…" Baboo stuttered, Rita raised her staff as if to hit him. "He gave her something to eat." Baboo said quickly covering his head with his hands.

"And he didn't even make her beg for it." Squatt added. "That's not evil."

"No! Ugh! You Idiots should have been watching him better! My spell, it must be losing its affect. The real Tommy's spirit is far stronger than I thought. GOLDAR!" She screamed.

"I am here my queen." Goldar bowed entering the room.

"Bring me the sword of darkness. Its time to reinforce the spell I have on the green ranger." She commanded.

Turning Goldar left the room. Rita paced a bit. Her voluminous skirts fluttering behind her with an angry rustle as the moved. In a way she was impressed. A normal human wouldn't even have been able to break the first few layers of her evil spell. She had chosen well but she would need to stop her slave from getting free at all costs. But there was a risk in giving him the sword of darkness. Only two things could free Tommy from her hold. The first and most obvious would be to break the sword of darkness. Even Zordon knew that. The second one well, she didn't have to worry about that. After all true love, it's only a fairy tale.

Finster entered the throne room awkwardly carrying something wrapped in black silk. "Here it is, oh radiant one. The sword of darkness."

"Wonderful Finster, put it down." Rita gestured to her spell table. With a wave of her staff she began to chant.

"Stars above and earth below,

coldest frozen mountain snow,

Fill the wielders' heart with dark anew,

so this day the rangers will rue!"

Sparks shot from the sword and it glowed a deep mystical black. "There it's done." Rita picked up the sword. "Let's make him earn it shall we?"

"That's a great idea!" Squatt said with an excited hop.

"Shall we use putties me queen?" Finster asked.

"No, let's wake up the power rangers. Hahahaahha!" She laughed looking out at the sleeping earth.

*****************************Tommy's room**********************************

"Tommy! Tommy…please help me!" Screamed a girl in pink with soft gentle eyes and beautiful brown hair. Tommy was running towards her but no matter how fast he ran she was being pulled away from him further and further into the darkness. He didn't know who she was, only that she needed help. The hallway he was in was endless as clouds of white enveloped over his shins. Suddenly a green light surrounded the girl holding her captive and she screamed.

"No! Let her go!" Tommy demanded, yelling at the horrible light that was hurting her.

"She's mine Tommy." Spoke a cold voice, as a giant hand, covered in a white glove, reached for him. "Just like you are mine. You are mine, forever."

'Tommy' gasped, opening his eyes. His bed sheets were a tangled mess around him. His bare chest was heaving from the fear. His body dripping with a cold sweat, he had to wipe his eyes clear. The night stars still twinkled brightly outside his window. For a moment he forgot who he was and where he was but his mind returned an instant later when the mirror on his dresser flickered and showed a form other them himself.

"Come to me my green ranger. I have a task for you." Queen Rita commanded. Beckoning him from inside the reflective glass.

'Tommy's' eyes flashed green, "As you wish my empress." And all thoughts of the girl in the dream were gone from his mind.

***************************Command center**************************

Billy laid his head on the main console of the command center. He had sworn to Alpha he was just going to rest his eyes for a few minutes but his soft snoring told a different story. It was almost 2am and Billy been awake and working for too many hours. Kimberly would always tease him in a playful manner. Even his amazing mind needed a break now and again she would tease.

The sudden blaring of alarms startled Billy from his sleep. Suddenly awake, he lost his balance and fell to the command center floor.

"Ai yi yi! Are you aright Billy?" Alpha 5 asked as Billy got off the floor.

"Yeah just, Alpha what's happening?" He asked putting on his glasses.

"Billy the green ranger, he's attacking downtown. Look…" Alpha gestured to the viewing globe.

"Rita's minions have never attacked at night before, unless they were dream monsters." Billy said watching the green ranger blast a department store window front. Smashing the glass and setting fire to the mannequins. "Call the others Alpha, I'll go on ahead."

"Billy you should wait. Jason said the green ranger is a formidable foe. Ai yi yi!" Alpha worried.

Billy clenched his fists, anger blurring his normally rational mind. "I know that, but I can't…he has to pay for hurting Kimberly. I don't expect you to understand." Alpha 5 looked almost sad at Billy's remark.

"I do understand. I...I may not be human but Kimberly is my friend too, go Billy. I'll send the others to you as soon as I can." The little robot replied.

Billy nodded and made a mental note to apologize later. "It's Morphing time! Triceratops!"

*****************************Downtown*********************************

"Power Rangers! Come out to play!" The green ranger called blasting another store front window to bits.

"Stop right there!" Billy shouted, landing on the street a few feet in front of the green ranger.

"Well at least little boy blue's come out to play." Green ranger laughed, mocking Billy.

"I'll show you play time. Hi-Ya!" Billy said attacking with his power lance. The green ranger laughed before pulling out his own weapon and knocking Billy back. Billy slid on the pavement and quickly got to his feet. Jason...he hadn't mention the green ranger having any weapon like the one held now in his hands.

"Like it blue boy? It's new. The sword of darkness." The green ranger praised his weapon holding it up in the light. "I'm going to cut you to pieces."

Billy swallowed hard. But he wouldn't back down. "This is for Kimberly." Billy shouted attacking again. The green ranger was impressed as the blue ranger hit him square in the helmet. This ranger was putting up quite a fight. No doubt spurred on by the fact the green ranger still had his little pink friend prisoner. Of course the green ranger was only playing with him as Billy gave him another good punch to the chest.

With a move Billy couldn't follow the green ranger brought the sword of darkness down against his chest. Billy cried out as few backwards as sparks erupted from his power suit. His power lance dropping out of his hands. It clattered across the ground landing just out of reach. The pain Billy felt was intense. It was as if his power suit wasn't even on. Struggling, he tried to get to his feet as the Green ranger stood over him.

"Goodbye blue ranger, I'll be sure to give pinkie your regards." He said raising his sword of darkness over his head and aimed for Billy's heart.

Billy held up his hands in a last defense. "I'm sorry Kim." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Green ranger never finished his attack as multiple blaster shots hit his chest. He fell back and Billy looked up. There were his team mates standing with their blasters out on the roof of a nearby building.

"Alright guys, let's do this." Jason ordered "Hi-Ya!" he yelled entering the fight, the other rangers right at his heels.

"Billy are you alright?" Trini asked kneeling at his side.

"I'll be okay." Billy assured her as she helped him to his feet. He looked over at Zack and Jason, they weren't faring well. "Help them." He gently ordered. As Trini rushed off Billy fell back to his knees hand clutching at his chest.

Maybe saying he would be alright was a bit of an over statement. The last thing Billy heard before falling into darkness was Trini screaming his name.

*****************************Battle scene***********************************

"Zack on your right!" Jason screamed at the black ranger. His warning sparing him from taking a sword slash in the side.

Flipping away Zack landed near Jason. "You said he was good but man this is unreal."

Jason pushed Zack to the ground as blaster fire landed all around them. "Something's changed. It wasn't like this before."

"Ki-Ya!" Yelled Trini aiming a kick right at the green ranger.

"Trini don't..." but Jason's warning came too late as the green ranger countered the petite girl's attack. Tossing her away with ease. Like an old toy.

Zack helped Trini up while looking at Jason. "We need a plan."

Trini felt Zack's strong arms steadying her. Her head spinning and when it stopped she was looking right at Billy. She watched him fall. "Billy!" she screamed.

"Bwhahaha, better see to your little boy blue. I've got a pink ranger to play with. Hahaaha!" with that the green ranger vanished.

The rangers powered down, went to Billy's aid. He was unconscious but alive. Each of them sharing a silent look of worry. First Kimberly was kidnapped and now Billy was seriously hurt. Their world was falling apart.

**************************Command center*************** ****************

Billy lay unnaturally still in the infirmary. Jason never liked being in this room. Whenever he was here someone was always really hurt. The smell and sounds were a constant reminder that he was a failure as a leader and a team mate was hurt.

"How is he?" Jason asked as Alpha finished his scans.

"Not good. There is no damage to his brain but the physical damage to his body is serious. Ai yi yi. I'll need to keep a medical light on him for a few hours to advance the rate of healing." even as Alpha spoke a cone of soft blue light shined onto Billy's chest from the ceiling. "He should be okay in a few hours."

"We don't have a few hours." Zack complained. "We need Billy to help get Kim and Zordon back."

Trini looked at Billy on the table, then to Zack then finally to her leader. "Jason…what do we do?" she whispered.

She could read it in his eyes. He didn't know what to do next but when he spoke it was with determination. "Let's check on the computer scanning for Zordon's signal. It's been a few hours maybe it found something." He wasn't going to let his team down. They could handle this. They could overcome the odds. They just had too.

To be continued. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I think I'm under attack from a brain drain monster. This chapter was really hard.

So I got to thinking in the five part Green with evil series what if instead of Jason being sent to the multidimensional prison it was Kimberly instead. What would happen to her? Would Tommy be able to fight enough of the spell to stop himself from hurting her or would he enjoy making the pink ranger cry?

***********************Dimensional prison*************************************

Kimberly rolled over. For a moment everything had seemed like a dream. She wasn't kidnapped, she was at home but reality has a hard and fast way of setting in. Stretching Kimberly opened her eyes. Same white foggy floor, same golden scary looking candle holders, same painfully electrified green bars. She felt oddly depressed an unusual feeling for her.

She stood, doing a few more stretches and seeing she was alone decided to get a practice in. She might as well. There was nothing else to pass the time with.

******************************Tommy's room*********************************

Awaking from another nightmare 'Tommy' wiped at his face. Why was his sleep always so tormented? The sun was shining brightly behind his curtains. He must have slept most of the day. The girl, the innocent girl, screaming in his dreams for help. It…it was the same girl he had kidnapped for his empress, wasn't it? He was doing the right thing, wasn't he?

Stripping off his night clothes 'Tommy' slipped into the shower laying his head against the wall tile, he let the hot water burn pleasantly against his skin. The wiggling pressure on his spine had spread but now it wasn't a bad feeling. It was like being in-between awake and asleep. Turning off the water, he sighed. He needed to see his captive. He…he needed to know if she was the same girl from his dream and if she was the green ranger was not sure what he would do.

***************************Command center**************************

"Jason you need to get something to eat and then get some rest." Alpha 5 whispered softly from behind the red ranger.

Jason rubbed at his face, unaware that his mind had been drifting for the past few minutes. "I'm okay Alpha." He assured in a voice that sounded much to haggard to really be okay. Glancing over he saw both Trini and Zack had fallen asleep. Both of them sitting on the floor, leaning up against the main console. Zack with his arm around Trini pulling her close. Trini using Zack's shoulder as a pillow. He wasn't sure where the blanket that covered them had come from. Probably from Alpha, the little robot always did seem worried about their health and safety. Jason let out a deep sigh. He still had them and Billy he was going to be okay. They could survive this.

Suddenly a loud ringing filled the command center. Jason jumped at the startling noise; as Trini and Zack were pulled from there slumber.

"What is it Alpha?" Jason asked, it didn't sound like the normal there's an attack alarm.

"Ai yi yi! The computer has finished matching the bioenergy of the green ranger!" Alpha said pushing some buttons.

"You mean were finally going to know who he is?" Zack asked making a fist. They had a score to settle with this guy.

"Yes behold the viewing globe." Alpha 5 gestured.

"No, it can't be." Trini said, sadness in her voice.

"Alpha there has to be some mistake." Jason said with a frown.

Alpha shook his head. "There is no mistake. The computer matched his bioenergy. Tommy is the green ranger."

"T…That's how he got Kimberly." A voice spoke from behind them. "She was so excited about her date." Billy's voice held a sadness the others couldn't quite identify.

"Billy you should be resting." Trini chastised gently.

Billy shook his head. "The internal damage is mended. There is too much to do to wait for the minor cuts to fully heal."

Seeing Billy was okay spurred Jason onwards. "Billy, you and Alpha stay here and try to get Zordon back. We need him. Zack, Trini and I will head back into town and see if we can find Tommy."

"Affirmative." Billy said already re programing the computer for another search.

As Jason felt the teleport he sighed contented. They would find Tommy, get Kimberly back and stop Rita from completing her plans.

***************************Dimensional Prison*******************************

Kimberly continued to swirl and dance in the fog of her cell. She had already done her kata practice three times and her gymnastics routine twice. Now for the first time in years she decided to practice her ballet. At her mother's insistent she had taken both ballet and gymnastics from the age of seven. Having several classes a week in both disciples was exhausting but it made her mother happy. It was only when her instructors suggested, at age fourteen, she pick one or the other to really focus on did Kimberly focus on gymnastics.

Now as she pirouetted and jumped across the floor her eyes were closed. Her mind thinking of a place far away from here where she was free and safe. Kimberly has no idea that being held captive would take such a strong toll on her emotions and spirit. When she had been kidnapped before, she always had another person with her. Being alone in such perfect silence was something the pink ranger was not use to.

She had no doubt her friends had covered for her about her location with her mother and other then having a perfect daughter to the outside world, Kim's mom really didn't care that much as to her child's whereabouts. Kimberly sighed; her mother was on her third fiancée in five years. Kimberly frowned; well at least this one hadn't been inappropriate with her…yet. Only Billy knew what she was going through at home. Her room didn't have a lock and if she didn't feel safe she would always sneak out to sleep next door in Billy's room. She always felt safe there and Billy never turned her away. If she didn't have her friends sometimes Kimberly wasn't sure what would become of her.

The green ranger watched from one of the darker areas of the cage. The pink ranger had not sensed him teleporting in with her. She appeared to be in her own little world. Moving to music he could not hear. Now he held as still as stone, while her dancing entranced him. It…it made something in his heart beat faster. Her face was so serine and held such peace. Every once and awhile her twirling would bring her within arm's reach of him. She would hold her hand out, almost as if she was expecting someone to take it. For someone to dance with her, to hold her form to his body and to touch her without causing her pain. Tommy licked his lips. His heart feeling something his mind could not understand.

On the third pass the green ranger reached out without thinking, taking her hand into his. Kimberly gasped, suddenly yanked from her happy dream; she pulled violently away from the green ranger.

"Don't…" he ordered the hate is his voice seeping away as he continued to speak. "Please…don't stop."

Kimberly only looked at him. A mix of fear, anger and confusion reflected in her eyes.

The green ranger growled at her hesitation. "I can make you." He said, his voice taking a sharp edge again. He produced her power coin from inside his glove. "I can make you do anything I want. You are my toy!"

"I know you can. So just go ahead." Kimberly shot back.

His finger glowed green again and he brought it slowly towards her power coin. Kimberly did her part to mentally prepare for whatever came next. Only his hand never touched her coin.

"Ugh! I don't want to make you….but I do! Augh! Why? Why do you torment me so? Why won't you let me sleep? Why do you haunt my dreams? Why do you confuse me? Stop confusing me!" He shouted, falling to his knees gripping his helmet covered head in his hands.

"I'm not…" Kimberly spoke softly as she took a few steps towards the green ranger. "I'm not doing anything to you. Please….let me go."

As she reached out to touch his shoulder he jumped back. "No! You are my enemy! You are a monster! When we next see each other I will bring you pain." The green ranger promised teleporting away.

Kimberly sighed. She was feeling vulnerable now. Maybe the green ranger was crazy. "Jason, Billy. Come on guys, get me out of here." She whispered into the silence around her.

*************************Angel Grove Park**************************************

"Any sign of Tommy?" Jason asked as he met up with Trini and Zack.

"He's not at the youth center." Zack said catching his breath.

"He's not at school." Trini added.

"He wasn't at karate club either. Let's check the park." Jason suggested. Splitting up the teens began to comb the excessively large park.

****************************Command Center**************************

"Try scanning the next section Alpha. " Billy said as the computer finished the Gamma quadrant. "Zordon must be out there somewhere."

"Right away." Alpha assured.

Fizzle...click...Al...5...can...hear...buzz static...Omega Cord...location...Omega...please...res…"

"It's Zordon!" Alpha cheered while Billy struggled to hear the message.

"Alpha let's try rerouting the power amplifier to the Omega system." Billy suggested pulling out some wires. "It's holding!" Billy yelled with joy as a farmilia floating head reappeared in the command center.

"Zordon you're here! I'm so happy. Ai yi yi." Alpha jumped for joy.

"There is no time to celebrate Alpha. Billy please inform me of what had transpired in my absence. Alpha 5 teleport the other rangers here at once." Zordon ordered.

So Billy talked about Kimberly being taken, his injuries, Tommy being the green ranger and so on. As Billy finished up his story, he heard the other teleport into the command center.

"Zordon, we're so glad your back." Trini said. The giant head smiled at her warmly for a moment before speaking strongly "Rangers, our first priority must be to rescue Kimberly from Rita's dimensional prison." The viewing globe changed showing the pink ranger. "Her pink energy will not last much longer in there."

"But Zordon, we can't get a strong enough signal to teleport her out. Ai yi yi yi yi" Alpha 5 worried.

"Well we could get a strong enough signal if…" Billy hesitated.

"If what Billy?" Jason asked.

"If one of us teleported to her we could get a better signal…but it's a huge risk. It would take at least an hour for the command center to get a lock and have enough power to teleport that person and Kimberly back." Billy looked at his teammates.

"I'll go." Jason volunteered looking at Kimberly's weakened and pale form on the viewing globe.

"But Jason if the green ranger shows up…" Zack started.

"It's okay man. I can handle anything that guy throws at me." Jason assured.

"Jason behold, Tommy's weapon the sword of darkness, it is Rita's key control over the green ranger. Should you destroy that sword, Tommy will return to normal." Zordon advised. "Also be aware that the Green ranger still has Kimberly's coin, if possible, must return with you. Her life will remain in danger so long as her coin is in evil hands."

"Why is that?" Trini asked so innocently it hurt Zordon to continue.

Zordon sighed. "Alpha 5 and I do not completely understand the power of the power coins. However the first time you morphed your life energy, your life force, was linked to the power of the coins. Only you can use them, should a coin that is linked to you remain in evil hands..." Zordon let the words hang in the air. His rangers understood.

"Billy, please get the teleport sequence ready." Jason ordered quietly. Bending down he quickly grabbed a bag of chips, some chocolate and a couple sodas.

"Hang on," Zack said emptying his back pack. "Here." He held the empty sack towards Jason who filled it with snacks.

"Jason it would be best if you morphed." Alpha said.

Jason nodded, "Tyrannosaurs!" Taking the bag from Zack, Jason turned towards Billy. "The moment there's enough power..." It was all he could say, Billy nodded.

"Just bring her home." He whispered to Jason then louder. "Alpha teleport him."

In an instant Jason was gone.

******************************Dimensional prison*********************************

Kimberly sighed, resting her head on her knees. The complete silence of this place was getting to her. She was hungry again but that was her only way of telling time had passed. It could be hours, days or even weeks at this point. Without a sun, moon or clock she had nothing to go on. She didn't even hear the teleport. She didn't even know she was no longer alone until a voice spoke.

"Kim?" Jason called softly. She lifted her head and Jason could see that bright sparkle in her eyes was missing. She blinked and then he saw her sparkle return as she yelled his name.

"Jason!" she cheered leaping into his arms. He held her close to his chest, soothing the distressed girl. "Is it really you?" Her voice was so hopeful and yet held a tinge of doubt.

"It's really me." He assured pulling away slightly and undoing the clasps on his helmet.

Kimberly squealed and tossed herself back into his arms for another hug. Jason obliged, embracing his friend. After a few moments he spoke.

"Are you hungry Kim? I brought snacks." Jason offended indicating the bag over his shoulder. He suddenly gulped as Kimberly's eyes took on a strange and wild look.

"You mean…we're not leaving right away?" She asked, worry in her voice.

Jason shook his head sadly. "The command center won't have enough power to teleport us for about an hour. But I promise you Kim, no one is going to hurt you while I am here."

She sniffed and Jason gently wiped at the tear coming down her cheek. "Come on, have a snack and I'll fill you in. I brought chocolate." He tempted her, digging out a candy bar from the bag. That got a real smile from her.

To be continued. Please review. I'm also debating making a one shot explaining more of Kimberly's and Billy's deep friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm going to beg a bit for reviews. This is the last chapter.

So I got to thinking in the five part Green with evil series what if instead of Jason being sent to the multidimensional prison it was Kimberly instead. What would happen to her? Would Tommy be able to fight enough of the spell to stop himself from hurting her or would he enjoy making the pink ranger cry?

***********************Dimensional prison*************************************

Jason shook his head sadly. "The command center won't have enough power to teleport us for about an hour. But I promise you Kim, no one is going to hurt you while I am here." His voice was sincere and full of familial love.

She sniffed and Jason gently wiped at the single tear rolling down her cheek. This was not the Kimberly Hart he knew; his Kim was always so full of spark. This Kim was a real damsel in distress. "Come on, have a snack and I'll fill you in. I brought chocolate." He tempted her, digging out a candy bar from the bag. That got a real smile from her. Jason held the chocolate a little high making her jump a bit for it. She snatched it with ease and pulled the wrapping off.

Jason felt a little bad for teasing her but right now bringing her energy and spirit back up mattered more than anything else. Heck, he would even make a complete fool of himself if it got her to smile.

Kimberly closed her eyes. "Mmmm…chocolate." She mumbled happily, mouth full of the sweet stuff.

Jason chuckled, affectingly ruffling her hair, Kim was so cute. Taking a seat, helmet by his side, Jason let Kimberly lean against him. He wasn't the softest thing in the world but compared to the floor she has been sleeping on for the past two days he was a lot better.

Kimberly finished the candy bar and wiped the chocolate off her mouth with the back of her hand. Jason took that as a cue to hand her a soda. As it fizzed to life he began to tell her about everything that had happened since she was taken about his fight with the green ranger, finding her with the view globe, Billy's injuries, he assured her Billy was well on the mend, and Zordon's return. There was one detail he was unsure how to bring up but it needed to be said.

"And Alpha was able to determine the identity of the Green Ranger." Jason said softly. Kimberly was almost dozing on his chest but at his words she perked up.

"Who is it?" She asked looking up at him.

Jason frowned and looked away. "It's Tommy."

"What! No way!" Kimberly exclaimed turning on her knees to fully face Jason. "That…actually would explain a lot." She said softer. Her mind thinking.

Jason swallowed, now was as good a time as any to ask. He had checked her from head to toe as best he could and so far has not seen any injuries but her screaming in the viewing globe indicated the pain she had been in. "Kim, did he hurt you?" Jason asked.

Kimberly twirled a strand of hair between her fingers going quiet. Jason prompted. "Kim if he hurt you, you need to tell me. In the viewing globe I saw...you looked like you were in pain."

Kimberly sighed. "He was...he was...mumble mumble..." she whispered.

"He what?" Jason asked, suddenly fearing the worse.

Kimberly looked away slightly and continued to nervously twirl a strand of hair. "He was tickling me." she finally said, embarrassment making her cheeks blush crimson.

Jason raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Kimberly was ticklish. Mentally he filed that knowledge away for possible later use. Kimberly seemed to sense this and frowned. "Don't you get any ideas Jason. If Zack every found out, I would be in real trouble." Jason nodded, Zack was very playful and would certainly love having a guaranteed way of making one of his best friends laugh. Kimberly continued her voice softer now. "It was horrible Jas. He just kept tickling and tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing. It was driving me crazy. Ugh." Kimberly sighed taking a deep breath, "But he, technically, didn't injury me."

"But you screamed." Jason added, he was curious now.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly appearing smaller than she was. "The power coins are linked to us. When he...struck his coin on mine. It hurt. Jason it hurt so much." She let out a sob and Jason leaned forward, scooping Kimberly into his lap. Her head leaning on his chest for comfort she continued. "But he stopped right away...maybe since it's a spell the real Tommy was trying to protect me. Maybe together we could try to get through to the real Tommy."

"I don't know Kim but its worth a try. Does Tommy have your coin?" Jason wondered.

She nodded. "Yes I think so."

"We need to get it back, or else he could still hurt you even after we escape." Jason said. The only problem now was how to do that.

***************************Moon castle********************************

Rita Replusa snoozed loudly in her bed chamber. Dreaming evil filled dreams full of destruction and of over taking the universe.

"You go wake her. I don't want to get close." Baboo said pushing Squatt into the room.

"Maybe this could wait till morning." Squatt whined.

Baboo smacked Squatt on the back of his head. "It's never morning here."

"Oh, I forgot." Squatt said.

"There's no time for this you fools." Goldar growled pushing past them, walking into the room as if it was his own and not the Empress's chambers. "Your empress, I bring grave news." He said kneeling at the foot of her grand bed. Rita only snorted and continued to snore.

"Wake up Queenie!" Squatt shouted starting the empress of evil from her sleep.

"What do you idiots want? This had better be important!" She shouted sitting up. Cucumber slices falling from her eyes.

"Forgive us your evilness, but the red ranger, he's in the dimensional prison." Baboo covered his head as he spoke, as if worried she would leap from the bed and hit him.

"Good then my green ranger is doing his job, unlike you morons. Now get out. I will deal with the ranger prisoners later." The queen of mean rolled back over.

"But your highness, the red ranger came of his own free will to the dimensional prison and still has his power coin. We must strike before he escapes with the pink ranger." Goldar growled.

"WHAT!" She screeched sitting back up. "What are you waiting for? Goldar, defeat the red ranger and get me his coin! And you two buffoons! Summon my green ranger!"

Baboo and Squatt ran into each other trying to get out the door as quickly as they could. Goldar only growled. "Your wish is my command." Before vanishing into a golden teleport light.

***********************Command center*********************************

"Is there enough power yet?" Zack asked pacing back and forth in the command center. He couldn't believe Rita now had two of his best friends and power rangers captured.

Billy sighed, frustration in his voice. "I'm working on it."

"Zack stop please." Trini asked the grumbling and pacing fellow.

"I just feel so helpless right now." Zack fist came down on the closest console hard.

"Be careful! I just fixed that." Billy snapped slightly. They were all on edge. "Just fifteen more minutes and we should have enough power to retrieve them."

"Guys look." Trini said pointing at the viewing globe. Jason and Kimberly were no longer alone.

***************************Dimensional prison************************************

"How long has it been?" Kimberly asked. Jason had already explained that she had been gone two days. Thankfully it was summer vacation so the school wasn't calling her house to report on the missing days.

Jason shrugged. "Not sure. I should have brought a watch."

"I can tell you what time it is rangers." Goldar said teleporting in. Jason and Kimberly scrambled to their feet. "It's time for you to surrender to me."

"Kim, stay behind me." Jason ordered slipping into a defensive stance as Goldar began to circle them.

"You can make this easy on yourself red ranger. Just give me your power coin and I won't have to hurt you…or her." Goldar licked his lips and looked at Kimberly in a way that made Jason's blood boil.

"You won't touch her." Jason said leaping forward. His power sword materializing in his hands clashed against Goldar's golden sword. Kimberly did her part to stay as far away from the fighting as she could. She had never witnessed a fight like this when she also wasn't in power ranger form. It seemed strange. Jason hadn't had time to put his helmet back on. The swords clashed loudly, sending sparks flying as Jason and Goldar exchanged blows.

Jason was sweating now. Kimberly could see the beads of water forming on his forehead. With a loud Hi-Ya and a tornado kick Jason sent Goldar to the ground. "And stay down." Jason growled reaching his hand towards Kimberly. "You okay?" worry and fatigue in his voice. She barely got a chance to nod before the green ranger materialized between them causing Kimberly and Jason to jump back.

"So sweet." The green ranger hissed evilly. "I'm not surprised you beat Goldar. He's not much of a challenge." Tommy said nodding towards the monster moaning on the floor. "I on the other hand am more than a match for you red ranger."

Without warning the green ranger attacked locking blades with Jason. "Tommy don't do this." Jason hissed from the effort of trying to hold Tommy back.

"You're compassion makes you weak. You aren't worthy of being called a power ranger." Tommy said pushing hard against Jason.

They clashed and smashed. Swords sparking, fists flying, legs kicking. There fight taking up the majority of the space. Kimberly tried to stay out of there way. Both rangers seemed to have forgotten about her but Goldar had not.

Recovering from his fight with Jason the ape-lion in golden armor stood and approached the pink ranger from behind. His shadow loomed over her and she turned. "You seem to be the heart of the power rangers, ending your life should take the fighting spirit out of your friend." He said as he lifted his sword high and began to close the distance between his sword strike length and the helpless human. Kimberly stumbled away, her eyes never leaving Goldar's blade. She had no training in defending herself when she was unarmed and her opponent had a sword.

"No Kimberly!" Jason yelled. He was locking swords with Tommy. He could not break free to help her. The green ranger looked back between Jason and Kimberly shaking his head confused.

Kimberly continued to move away from Goldar and forgetting the location of Jason's helmet in the fog tripped over it. She landed painfully hard on her tail bone, wincing.

"Good bye pink ranger." Goldar laughed as his stood over her. Her eyes in a panic darted to Jason. He was in no position to help her but maybe...

"Tommy!" Kimberly called, "Tommy please help me!"

At the sound of her plea and the sight of her imminent demise before him something inside the green ranger snapped. Kimberly closed her eyes as Goldar's sword came down upon her. There was the sound of metal hitting metal and she felt no pain. Opening her eyes Kimberly saw green right in front of her face. The green ranger had blocked Goldar's killing blow with his own sword of darkness.

"What are you doing you fool?" Goldar cried pushing on the green ranger blade even harder. "End her!"

The green ranger ignored him and looked back slightly at Kimberly. "I will protect you." The moment he said it the blade of the sword of darkness broke, the sharp tip flying off to the other side of the room. What was left of the sword disintegrated in the green rangers hand.

"What? No." Tommy said feeling his power drain. He collapsed on the floor and unmorphed with a painful moan.

Kimberly pulled his head into her lap. "Tommy!" she called.

"I'll destroy you both." Goldar growled.

Jason blocked his attack with ease. "Forget about me?" Jason was smiling, they were going to win this.

*************************Command center***************************

"Ai yi yi, Zordon! Rangers! The computer indicates there is a good person now holding Kimberly's coin." Alpha said.

"You mean Tommy?" Trini asked looking at the fight happening in the viewing globe. Her best friend waist deep in fog desperately trying to protect an unconscious Tommy from the sword sparks that landed all around them.

"They broke the spell?" Zack asked.

"There's no time to waste. We have just enough power. I'm teleporting all here. We can figure it out once there all safe." Billy said clicking some buttons.

*******************************Dimensional prison**************************

"I won't let you hurt them Goldar." Jason said. Hitting Goldar in the chest forcing him back.

"Fool, I was only playing with you. Now I will summon a group of putties to...wait...No!" Goldar screamed as the three humans vanished into a teleport.

****************************Command Center***********************************

"Kimberly!" Billy and Trini shouted immediately smothering her into a hug on each side.

"Jason!" Zack exclaimed with joy embracing his friend.

"We were so worried." Trini smiled holding Kim's hands.

"Give me a hand Zack." Jason said lifting Tommy. "We should get him to the infirmary. Make sure Rita's spell is really gone."

"Good thinking." Zack said grabbing Tommy's legs, the two began to carry him down the hallway. Trini and Alpha following close behind. Billy put a hand on Kimberly's shoulder halting her from following after the others. When he was sure they were too far away to hear he spoke.

"Did he hurt you Kim?" Billy asked, his hand gripping a wrench tightly. Billy narrowed his eyes at the still unconscious form of Tommy being carried down the hall. It was a small movement but Kimberly saw it. Billy, her best friend, was will to end Tommy's life for her sake. It was strangely touching and frightening at the same time. That her Billy could have such a streak of finality in himself.

Kimberly reached out and laid her hands over Billy's hand clutching the wrench. "I'm okay Billy. He didn't do anything that bad."

Billy raised his eye brows at her. "But you were crying and your face was all red."

"He was tickling me and wouldn't stop." Her eyes glanced down. Billy sighed, his deep breath out indicated the worry he felt. Kimberly did not like to be tickled, not since her mother's first fiancee had tried to relate to the girl by tickling her often. Every once and awhile if it was just him and her and she was feeling playful, he could get away with giving her a few pokes. Usually while she tickled him silly, but they had mostly grown out of that.

"But the scream?" Billy couldn't help himself, he had to know what she had gone through.

Kimberly chuckled dryly. "Apparently its a very bad idea for evil power coins to strike our good ones. But as soon as he caused me real pain he did stop." Billy nodded remembering the green ranger had retreated after her scream.

"You guys coming?" Zack shouted from down the hall.

"Be right there!" Kimberly called back, as Zack ducked back into the infirmary.

Without warning Kimberly turned and buried her face into Billy's chest hugging him as best as she could. "Thanks Billy." She said looking up at him.

He smiled at her. "For what?"

"For everything. I know you won't say it but I know finding me, that was your doing and getting the command center back online that was also you. So just thank you." Kimberly pulled away. "Come on there waiting." She smiled.

*******************************Infirmary*******************************

It was strange seeing someone else in the bed that just a few hours ago he had occupied. What surprised him more was Tommy was now awake and talking to Zordon and the others.

"This is so great, I'm glad you accept. We can really use the help." Jason said patting Tommy's shoulder. Billy felt a lump form in his tummy.

"Well...I mean...thank you guys for saving me." Tommy said, his voice sounding honest. "But I really should apologize to Kimberly." His eyes scanned the group and seeing her he suddenly looked worried perhaps? Billy wasn't sure. Tommy struggled to sit up. "Kimberly I..." before Billy knew or realized what he was doing he had taken two steps in front of Kim, blocking her from Tommy's view.

Sensing the seriousness. Tommy laid back down but continued to talk. "Kimberly I'm so sorry. I knew, I knew what I was doing and I couldn't stop. I just, couldn't stop. I know saying sorry isn't and could never be enough but I am so sorry." Tears dripped down Tommy's eyes.

Billy could sense Kimberly's resolve slipping. She was just too kind for her own good sometimes.

Tommy sobbed loudly, craning his neck to see Kimberly. "Please forgive me." His eyes pleading.

Billy watched his best friends resolve break as she went to his side. "You were under a spell. I...I can't hate you for that. It wasn't your fault." Kimberly shook her head.

Tommy smiled at her kind words. "I think this is yours." he said unclenching his fist to reveal her power coin.

Kimberly took it and the others watch as a sparkling of pink energy dance over the coin and her body. When she next opened her eyes Jason and the other knew the old Kimberly was back.

Billy watched as his friend seemed to forget what had happened to her, focusing now on comforting there new teammate.

***************************That night, command center**********************

Tommy restlessly strolled through the command center. At Zordon's request he had agreed to spend the night and make sure the spell was broken for good. At least he didn't have to stay in the infirmary. Small metal disks were attached to his head. As long as he was inside the computer could keep scanning him. Tommy knew he should be sleeping but he felt like he had been sleeping for days. Everything was like a living nightmare. Kimberly, god, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. She said she forgave him but he couldn't forgive himself.

Tommy sighed, Zordon wasn't in his tube and there was no sign of Alpha 5.

"Hey." A voice called quietly behind him. Tommy jumped and spun around sinking into a defensive stance. Once he saw the owner of the voice he stood and relaxed some. Yet anyone who knew Billy, knew the blue ranger was on edge.

"You're Billy right? The blue ranger." Tommy asked.

"Yes. Look I..." Billy seemed unsure.

"What is it pal." Tommy was honestly considered. He hadn't really spoken to the blue ranger before and the guy seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict.

Billy looked up meeting Tommy's gaze. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to get an air of self confidence that his aura normally seemed to be lacking.

"Kimberly forgave you and for her sake I will forgive you to. But if you every hurt her again...I'll...I'll...just don't." It was the strongest warning Billy could give.

"I won't. I swear it." Tommy promised.

His words were true and Billy nodded accepting it. Billy would never hold a grudge or treat Tommy in anyway other then a friend and teammate. Even when Tommy and Kimberly started dating Billy was happy for them. As long as they had each other backs no matter what, evil would never really win.

The End.

I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
